fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maximillion Deff
Maximillion Deff 'despite being new to the magic world, is one of the promising mages in his generation. He is also a member of the Neptune Guild. Appearance Max is a tall young man, standing at over 6 foot. He wears glasses and is commonly seen wearing a black tuxedo with a brown shirt and crocodile shoes. He has black hair and brown eyes. Personality On first look, people usually see Maximillion as a sad man. But they're partially wrong, Maximillion isn't just a sad man. He is a sad man capable of inserting hilarious puns at situations where people will feel pity on him. Maximillion never rushes into battle, even though his powers make him invincible. His fear of getting beat up in battles stops him from unleashing his full power on his enemies earlier in a fight, but when he sees his friends getting hurt or reprimanding him for being cowardly, he will lash out and turn from a coward into a wild unbreakable killing machine. He enjoys listening to fun conversations between his guildmates or even strangers, though people find it strangely annoying. He also enjoys good food and ales that deliver a good punch. Max is prone on sudden and foul mouthed outburst when annoyed, he trash talks his opponents and beats them to a pulp. He was once a cocky, vulgar and foul mouthed young man, but due to the events and the death of his loved one, he became sad. History Before Max joined the Neptune Guild, he was a top underground fighter in the underground gladiator arena. Even though it was illegal, Max enjoyed beating up people and getting paid by doing it. He also did it to please his gold-digging girlfriend who cheats on him with their neighbour, Ricardo. He enjoyed having an undefeatable record, but a gang called "Lion hearted chums" ordered him to throw the match, but Max didn't comply. He beat the living crap out of his enemy, this not only made the gang furious at Max, they also bombed his house with a large lacrima. Killing his good for nothing but hot girlfriend who was spending the time with their neighbour. With the Death of his girlfriend and the sudden realization that the one he only loved and cared about was cheating on him, plus all the money he could've spend on renting a nice apartment went all to waste, made Max a sad man. But all was not in vain he soon took care of the Lion Hearted Chums and proceeded to join the Neptune Guild to start a new journey called life. Magic and Abilities 'Shinigami Trick (死神トリック Shinigami Torikku): This magic gives Max the ability to control his calcium so he can create bones stronger than steel. It also gives him the ability to arrange his skeletal frame to his liking, this magic is dangerous because not only does this magic turn the user's bone hard to avoid getting his bones broken, it also grants them the ability to control the speed and growth of their bones as well as the calcium's deposit. This allows him to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body, or pulled out and used like hand held weapons. Glide: Max uses his magic ability to grow bony wings from his shoulders, giving him the ability to glide. Book Of Shadows (影の本 ''Kage no Hon''): Max also uses a form of Holder Magic which allows him to materialize several imp-like familliars from it's pages. Master of hand-to-hand combat: Max uses his Shinigami Torikku to protrude razor sharp bones in any part of his body that touches his enemy. Enchanced Strength: Max's magic gives him the ability to turn his bone hard as steel, making his attacks stronger and harder. Enhanced Durability: Like mentioned above, his hard as steel bones helps him take massive damage. Making him a meat tank. Category:putridas Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male